Zombies:Victorious
by CaBestIfyiy
Summary: Basically they title. Includes walking dead and world war Z


Tori Vega was a smart, spunky, gifted Hollywood art student. She attends school with her friends,Cat Valentine, Jade west,Beck Oliver,Andre Harrìs, Robbie Shaperoo, and tori Vega older sister Trina Vega. They planned on living famous lives filled with money, fans, autographs, awards and fame. But instead they face a blood, and aching deaths. This is how it started.

"Tori tori tori tori" Said cat repeating tori name meaning she had big news "hey cat, what's up"

"Look at my pearpad,the device in my hands" cat said holding it out. On the screen read 'India decided to try it's own experiments even if they are a broke country. Due to the no well updated and lack of equipment they tried an disallowed experiment on monkeys and since their cages are well built the monkeys escaped. They are jumping everywhere and we are reported that everyone one should stay inside more.'

*riiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

"What's that" Cat said flinching a little. "What's going on" Andre harrìs said walking up. "This doesn't sound so good." Beck Oliver said suddenly walking towards the three with his girlfriend jade west. "Sikowits, what the hell is that bell ringing for." Jade west said taking another sip of coffee. "The recent news about India now says the monkeys are mutating of some sort so we are on lock down." Said Sikowits ,the acting teacher of Hollywood arts, a famous star making school. "For how long" asked a concerned tori. "Don't know. Couple of hours, or *cough cough* days" he said. "What days?!" Beck complained. The teacher stampled off in fast motion."he said days!'" Cat cried and let out a squeaky whimper. The lockdown gladfully didn't last days and everyone left at 6:34pm

The next morning. Tori realized she was late. She quickly brushed her teeth, brush her hair, get dressed,and prepare for the day. "No breakfast today mom, pick up doughnut on the way." She said running down stairs "wait honey- the news and school said that everyone should stay inside and they cancelled all school hours for today. " Said her mom. "Wh, what ? Why?"

Tori stammered. "Rabies broke out." Her mom answered. "Is this the monkey thing ?" Tori asked. "They count all but one."

"Wow"

Tori went to her computer. She went to and went to videochat. She called Beck, Jade and cat and told them to invite the others.

*video chat*

Cat:Did u guys hear

Andre: yep, some sick chiz

Jade:If I find that last monkey I'm keeping it, as a guard on Halloween

Beck:Why

Jade:to scare children

Robbie:Sick

Jade:watch it Shaperoo

Tori:right Halloween coming up. What are u guys going as

Cat:Dog *giggles* my name is *giggles softly* cat but I'm gonna be a dog. *laughs*

Jade:Whatever, I'm gonna go as a witch

Tori:Aren't u that everyday

Jade:*growls*

Beck:I'm gonna be my favorite movie Thor

Tori:Wow, blonde hair huh

Beck:I did not think about that. I'll be Harry potter then

Andre:I'm gonna be tin man from wizard of oz

Robbie:I'm gonna be a warrior *waits for expressions* *frowns and holds head down* tori what will u be

Tori:A surprise.

Cat:Woah I never thought of surprise

Tori:No, wait and see what I'm gonna be.

Jade:I hate surprises

Tori:*fake frowns*

Jade:Whatever, back to the monkey thing

Cat:Indiana has every right to mutate monkeys

Robbie:Cat, I think you don't understand the situation

Cat:What situation, *stares blankly*

Tori:I bet this hole thing will blow over by tomorrow. Anyway guys got to go, batteries low

Beck:C ya

Andre:Bye

Cat:See yah later, torigator *giggles* get it ?

Jade:Later, Vega

Robbie:Adios

Tori:Bye ,guys

TORI VEGA HAS DISCONNECTED

The next day adults and kids may wonder off outside. It was 9:00pm on Halloween*ding dong* rang beck' s rv door. Jade answered. "Don't tell me you invited her." She complained to her grinning boyfriend. "I believe I did" While they argued as usual tori walked right on in. "Nice puppy costume cat." She complemented her velvet haired friend. "Thank you, but where's your surprise" asked cat. "Yeah tori, where's your costume." Andre asked covered in silver spray paint, tin foil, and metal costume objects. "Ima go change." She trotted towards bathroom. They waited and chatted amongst themselves for tori to show off her costume. She walked out wearing a wore out and tore up green wavy dress. Tore up sleeves and a ripped blue Jean jacket covered in green fabric. Blood on her face and a fake clever on her head. "A hoodlum. This whole time a hoodlum !" Cat complained. "No..." Tori started. Andre interrupted "I'm getting more hippie" everyone murmured in agreement. "No. zombie"

Everyone stared. "Still prettier than regular tori" jade jokingly insulted. "Here are everyone's bags." Beck said handing out plastic store bags. "I brought my own." Robbie said carriyng a bat man little kid bag. Everyone stared. Robbie held his head down. "Let's go" Tori said. "Why are we trick or treating anyway." Cat asked "we to old for that" They all sighed. "Remember cat. We were gonna see who can get the most candy. Winner gets everyone's candy" Tori reminded.

They trick or treated for 2 hours and Robbie won. "Hey look at that guy's zombie costume" Andre pointed out. "O my God. Better than mine" Tori and her friends walked to him. "Hello, sir no mean for alarm but um wear did u get that costume I mean I gotta know!" Tori Asked While Taking pictue. He grunted and lunged for her but she scooted back making him stumble and fall.

"Run"

He said wheezed and laid flat on his stomach crying.

"T tor tori let's go, like now come on" Cat said, feeling scared.

The walked away, we'll more like ran away into Becks rv. "Tor u ok?"

Asked her concerned friend Andre. "What happens back there" She said hugging her stomach. "Wha-" Beck was interrupted by tori annoying, arrogant sister barging in. "Tori, u didn't invite to you guy's party!" She said complaining. "What party? I said Trina wanna go trick or treating with the group and u said. Why would I do such kid stuff and then u ignored me and finished your pickle " Tori argued. Trina just huffed and sat down. "Lets just watch horror movie marathon" jade said as she turned on tv "ahhh. Frankenstein!" Cat yelped. Jade threw popcorn at her and watched tv. They watched tv fro 9:56 to 3:00. By 2:00 everyone was sleep except Robbie and beck. Beck was staring at tori with jade on his chest. He look at her chest as each breathe made it go up and down. He sighed and Robbie said " beck,I'm scared" "then sleep"

Robbie nodded and layed down. By morning evryone left,except tori. Tori was first to wake up,she saw a glint of light come from window the curtain was blocking. She pulled it back and a monkey with bloody red eyes and foam by mouth looking dead at her. The scared brunette head screamed awakening beck. The monkey bumped his head on window but since it being bullet proof he failed, but he didn't stop so he kept at it until he killed his self. "Was that one of the monkeys!" tori yelled,scared. They heard distorted screams and blood spread across window. Tori flipped on tv to find news man saying' it seems there was a virus leak' the channel shut off for the teens to hear a repeating beating noise then it goes flat a voice said 'this is not a test. The Hollywood government declared a virus has turned into global chaos, we suggest all stay in and take cover' the beat noise came back until tv shut down. "This is just like that movie world war Z" Tori remarked. No no, don't say that"beck said

The rv started rocking and beck saw infected pushing against it. "Or maybe" beck whispered. A gunshot drove infected away giving beck time to run to his truck. He made it drove to tori place.

They ran into tori place and found her mom turned. She looked at him with her dead eyes. She lunged for tori but her dad shot his wife . He teared a little than hugged tori,they both cried. She ran upstairs and grabbed her glock 19 and ammo. She grabbed a duffel bag and packed. She ran into rv along with beck and her dad. "Where do i go now?" asked tori dad as he drived. "Cats place, trina is there for a project so cat should be too"

when they got there they found cats parents. Her mom was turned and was tied to a doorknob while cats dad was bleeding out. "Mr. valentine!" tori yelled, he stared and said end me please. she raised her glock 19 and was about to shoot when she heard a faint wheeze coming from the stairs. she saw cats brother caring an injuryed cat donw the stairs. she had a knife wound on her left side. "oh my god cat!" tori said grabbimg her and laying her down. "dont worry she wasnt bit" said ."but i was" he said as he started to faint. mr vega rose his blaser f3 and shot it dead in his gut. He still was alive but was growling and snarling. Mr vega shot again but still he was moving. beck grabbed it and shot but nothing. Mr vega was mad and and shot his head, killing zombie mr valentine. Dale(tori dad) mind noted that headshots kill. They heard banging from screen door and hopped out from the back.

Tori was rubbing cats forehead while her brother was hopping up and down on his seat like a child. "where now?" asked tori. " cat started waking up. "trina run" she whispered then she shot up and grabbed her side of the wound. "oww" she whimpered. "did trina make it?" she asked. They shared glances. She started to cry. "cat do you where she is" beck asked rubbing her back. "supermarket for food we wanted snacks" cat laid back and grabbed her side. dale drove to market to find it full of people running and grabing stuff. cat and tori stayed in car while the guys went for trina. When they ran in they thought they should grab supplies too. They looked and packed up backpacks in the school aisle. They heard whimpering and crying in the shoe aisle. There was trina hugging hers knees laying on her right side crying as people ran around her. beck tapped her making her flinched. she smiled seeing him and hugged him quickly when she saw her dad she jumped on him. they went back to tori and cat. trina laid out on floor and asked "did u pack my stuff?". tori gave her the pink duffel. trina changed into bluejeans green tank top and a blue jean jacket. beck wrapped the bandage around cats waist. just as they were gonna pull out they heard a familliar scream coming from behind the rv. there was robbie,jade, and andre banging on the door to come in. tori opened the door and they quickly left the market. beck looked out the window and saw rabid people jumping on others at the market. close call he thought. "Do we even know where we going?" Asked Andre rubbing his head. "Yes! Sam's place! I should've never left to come back to my mom and dad. I have to know if she ok!" Cat demanded. They all nodded and to The complex they went.


End file.
